1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of nail clipping devices that are used for clipping of fingernails and toenails. The invention is particularly related to retaining the clipping during the clipping process from being scattered in an undesirable manner. The invention is further directed toward a unique method of adapting such retainment means in a simple and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pocket-type of nail clipper has been used for many years and has been most widely used in a configuration having a pair of actuating members each with an arcuate cutting edge at one end thereof. During the use of the clipper, the clippings tend to be scattered in all directions, and cause much effort in locating and retrieving these clippings. The clippings also tend to embarrass the user and often provide a sharp object which has to be dealt with as to being retrieved and disposed of properly.
The present invention is unlike any of the prior art in that it provides a simple inexpensive method of attaching a clipping retainer to such an existing conventional clipper.
The apparatus for accomplishing this clipping retainment during the clipping process is easily attached to the clipper by an inexperienced person.